


En construction

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Entre les lignes [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ne cherchaient pas une maison. Ils n’évitaient pas non plus de chercher. Pour tout dire, la question n’avait pas été posée, même s’ils pensaient tous les deux que ce n’était qu’une question de temps. (Post-série)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En construction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Under Construction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006519) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Pour Luna38 qui voulait un happy end pour Michael et Sara.

« Il y a une maison sur la plage. A vendre. On pourrait aller voir. »

Sara a prononcé les quelques mots à mi-voix, sans hésitation et sur un ton trop détaché pour que la suggestion soit vraiment anodine. Ils ne cherchaient pas une maison. Ils n’évitaient pas non plus de chercher. Pour tout dire, la question n’avait pas été posée, même s’ils pensaient tous les deux que ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Elle a conduit une bonne heure avant qu’ils n’arrivent à destination. Il préfère généralement tenir le volant, il préfère généralement contrôler tout ce qu’il est en mesure de contrôler, mais il a profité de la balade, de la présence calme de Sara à côté de lui.

* *

Il reste immobile pendant quelques secondes sur le bord du chemin, une main encore sur la portière, l’autre en visière pour se protéger les yeux. Le jardin – ce qui a sans doute été un jardin derrière la grille rouillée – est envahi d’herbes folles. Les vitres, quand il y en a encore, sont brisées. Les murs ne semblent pas avoir été repeints depuis la construction de la maison. Un trou de deux mètres de large s’ouvre dans le sol de la véranda : il est prêt à parier qu’une famille de quelque chose a colonisé la cavité et il espère que ce sont des chats plutôt que des rats.

Sara ouvre la porte d’entrée et il la suit prudemment, réfrénant son envie de la tenir par le bras au cas où le plancher cèderait sous elle. L’intérieur n’est pas en meilleur état que l’extérieur et il ne se demande plus, à présent, pourquoi l’agent immobilier n’a pas jugé nécessaire de les accompagner : ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait effectivement espérer vendre.

« Viens, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Il saisit la main offerte, d’autant plus soulagé de pouvoir tenir Sara quand elle s’engage dans l’escalier branlant qui mène au premier étage. Elle remonte un couloir poussiéreux au bout duquel elle pousse une porte.

La pièce est grande et tiède, baignée d’une lumière dorée, avec des fenêtres qui offrent une vue plongeante sur l’océan à quelques dizaines de mètres de là à peine. Il cligne des paupières. L’odeur de poussière se mêle ici à celle de l’air marin et seul le bruit du ressac trouble le silence. Quelque chose, une atmosphère tranquille, une sérénité imprègne les lieux. Dieu sait que la sérénité est un aspect non négligeable. Il souhaiterait juste pouvoir la trouver ailleurs que dans une vieille baraque susceptible de leur tomber sur le coin du nez d’un instant à l’autre.

Quand il se retourne, c’est pour découvrir Sara adossée à un mur, au centre d’un rectangle de lumière. Elle le regarde en souriant et lui dit d’une voix assurée : « Ici. » Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, elle lève les mains et commence à ouvrir sa chemise, les petits boutons cédant les uns après les autres sous ses doigts. Elle ne porte rien dessous et il déglutit difficilement en apercevant, entre les deux pans de lin blanc, le renflement de sa poitrine, l’à-plat de l’estomac, la courbe délicate du ventre. Une fois, dix fois, vingt fois : il se demande si ça cessera un jour mais pour l’instant, sa réaction est toujours la même.

« Ici ? demande-t-il.

\- Il y a des fenêtres à l’est et à l’ouest, explique-t-elle calmement en désignant les ouvertures béantes sur sa gauche et sa droite. En mettant le lit contre ce mur... » Elle défait la ceinture de son short et laisse le vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes. Il le suit machinalement du regard puis remonte très vite le long des cuisses à peine hâlées vers le ventre de Sara et, okay, rien sous le short non plus. Il se dit que ça commence à ressembler à un piège. Non qu’il n’ait pas envie de plonger dedans tête la première. « ... on pourra voir le lever et le coucher du soleil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J’essaye juste de t’aider à te représenter la situation.

\- Ca fonctionne, » lui assure-t-il avec un sourire.

Le coup d’oeil en direction de son entrejambe est délibéré et appuyé. « Je vois ça. »

Il ne sait pas exactement comment il se retrouve à genoux devant elle, le visage contre son ventre, son tee-shirt expédié dans un coin de la pièce. Il sait juste qu’il embrasse et caresse, bouche et doigts glissant délicatement – à peine un instant avant qu’elle ne murmure avec impatience, « Pas maintenant... » et il se relève. D’accord. Il y a ces fois où c’est long, les regards, caresses et baisers semblant vouloir s’étirer sans fin, et il y a celles où il a à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passe – elle lui balance dans ces cas-là un « Suis le mouvement, Scofield ! » accompagné de ce demi-sourire rappelant qu’elle peut décidément ne pas être une gentille fille. De toute évidence, c’est une de ces fois où il est supposé suivre le mouvement. Pas de problème.

Les mains de Sara glissent de ses épaules vers son torse et son ventre ; ils s’y mettent à deux, se gênant l’un l’autre, pour ouvrir son pantalon et baisser juste un petit peu son caleçon. Elle lui enroule les bras autour du cou, les jambes autour de la taille et creuse les reins quand il s’enfonce en elle. Roule un peu des hanches, négligeant les lattes du plancher qui couinent et le mur qui proteste, derrière elle, sous leurs poids conjugués. Ca lui occupe l’esprit pendant une fraction de seconde, puis elle l’embrasse, lui glisse sa langue entre les lèvres, et il songe que, au diable le plancher et les murs, ils tiendront bien le coup quelques minutes encore.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? » demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il la regarde sans comprendre et... d’accord, ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Il ne la regarde pas _elle_ , il regarde les seins pressés contre son torse et il sent ses doigts le picoter à l’idée de les toucher, les caresser. Mais il a les mains sous les cuisses de Sara, la tenant, la soutenant, et il ne peut pas la lâcher, ne veut pas prendre le risque de la laisser tomber ou de briser l’étreinte. Il fait juste un peu glisser ses pouces, appréciant la sensation de la peau veloutée contre le sienne.

« La maison, reprend-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle lui adresse un sourire si rayonnant, il hésite à lui dire ce qu’il pense vraiment. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et se décide pour un très diplomatique : « Elle a du potentiel. »

Le sourire rayonnant se transforme en un éclat de rire qui provoque des sensations intéressantes, un peu plus bas. Il serre les mâchoires, crispe les doigts sur les cuisses de Sara, mais ne peut retenir un coup de reins un peu plus brutal qui la plaque contre le mur. Elle laisse échapper un petit son étrange.

« C’est une ruine, Michael ! »

Il soupire de soulagement et de plaisir tout à la fois.

« Tout est à refaire, approuve-t-il.

\- Je sais. J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait la mettre en état. Ensemble, précise-t-elle inutilement. Tu es ingénieur. Tu as l’habitude. Je suis médecin. »

Il n’a pas les idées très claires, il veut bien le reconnaître. Quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont Sara caresse tout ce qu’elle peut atteindre, se presse contre lui et continue de lui mettre ses seins – qu’il ne peut toujours pas toucher, soit dit en passant – sous le nez. Il n’a pas les idées très claires, donc, mais il ne voit pas vraiment ce que le fait d’être médecin vient faire dans l’histoire. « Tu veux... quoi ? lui poser des sutures ?

\- Je veux dire que je sais me servir de mes mains. »

Oh. Indiscutablement. Il ne la contredira pas. Elle se contracte autour de lui, lui donne une tape sur les fesses et il réalise qu’il a dû dire ça tout haut. Il ne s’excuse pas, c’est la vérité.

« Si les fondations sont saines et que la charpente est..., » commence-t-il. Mais, de toute évidence, elle a décidé qu’ils ont suffisamment évoqué l’état de la maison parce qu’elle penche la tête sur le côté pour qu’il puisse nicher le visage dans son cou. Elle tire sur le pan de sa chemise pour dénuder davantage son épaule et – ce n’est pas sa poitrine, certes, mais c’est attrayant aussi – il mordille et embrasse la peau satinée.

« Il y a de quoi faire des chambres d’amis pour Lincoln et LJ, halète-t-elle dans son oreille. Et même pour Fernando.

\- Où ça ? »

Elle désigne d’un geste vague de la main un endroit quelque part derrière elle. « Complètement de l’autre côté. »

Puis elle ne parle plus. Plus du tout. Elle enroule un peu plus étroitement les jambes autour de ses hanches et se serre contre lui. Elle l’étreint comme si elle s’efforçait de l’attirer encore plus près d’elle ; objectivement, ce ne doit pas être possible mais loin de lui l’idée de la dissuader d’essayer. Un bras lui enserrant la taille, une main sous ses reins, il bouge lentement, les va-et-vient intenses et profonds, calqués sur les roulements de bassin de Sara. Il la regarde basculer la tête en arrière, yeux clos et bouche entrouverte sur un soupir.

Pas d’explosion brutale de plaisir ni de tremblements à n’en plus finir quand elle lui embrasse doucement la gorge et chuchote son prénom. Juste un frémissement et une sensation de quiétude, de plénitude, comme un vide finalement comblé. Il la sent sourire dans son cou, chuchoter qu’elle aime cette maison. Lentement, elle laisse ses jambes le relâcher et il l’accompagne tant bien que mal tandis qu’elle retombe sur ses pieds.

« Les murs sont plus solides qu’ils n’en ont l’air, remarque-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Prétentieux. » Le mot est à peine plus qu’un soupir contre son épaule ; il s’achève dans un baiser léger qui dément la critique.

Le soleil qui entre par les fenêtres dépourvues de vitres lui chauffe doucement le dos et s’engouffre dans les cheveux en bataille de Sara. Il l’enlace et murmure son contentement quand elle lève la tête vers lui pour l’embrasser. Il lui faut – il leur faut – un bon moment avant de se décider à bouger.

* *

« Mettre la maison en état ensemble, remarque-t-il tandis qu’elle démarre la voiture et s’engage sur le chemin de terre. La métaphore est... »

Elle sourit sans le regarder, concentrée sur la route cahoteuse.

« ... peu subtile ?

\- ... intéressante. »

Il profite de la balade retour pour réfléchir aux travaux à entreprendre.

-FIN-


End file.
